The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. An increase in the integration density of semiconductor devices and the downscaling of the semiconductor devices have led to decreasing sizes of gate electrodes of transistors. With reduced gate electrode size, an interconnection resistance of a semiconductor device including the gate electrode may increase, and a distance between the gate electrode and a drain region may be reduced. Thus, a leakage current of a transistor may increase.